undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Micah Vega (Extinction)
|status = Deceased |age = 34 |born = 1999 |origin = United States of America |gender = Male |ethnicity = Egyptian-American |relations = (Best friend) |hair color = Black |eye color = Green |last appearance = Book 5: Paradise |death = Head bashed by Joel |first appearance = |life span = Chapter 7 - Book 5}} |songlink = Hopeless Wanderer}} Micah Vega was a main character in Extinction. A highly introverted with social anxiety, Micah prefers to stay in the shadows of the eyes of others and would do anything to protect Meredith. Following Meredith's capture by the cannibalistic Father, Micah went undercover in the group to save her. His time as a member of the group had him participate in unsavory deeds, but he was eventually able to help Meredith and the other prisoners escape. On the road, Micah remained distant, believing himself a monster due to his apathy of the deeds he has committed. Feeling like a hopeless drifter, Micah separated himself from the others until Meredith convinced him of his worth. Their arrival at Delaware left Micah alone due to his own paranoia, unable to fully trust others or the zone. Meredith's attempts to have him socialize often led in failure, but his status as an outsider lead him to Jared and Robin. The two helped Micah discover his own emotions and not isolate himself. Following the zone's fall and their journey through harsh winter, Micah continued to find ways to connect with others and found his romantic feelings for Meredith, which she did not reciprocate. A surprise attack by Blackheart led to Micah escaping with Meredith. The two were picked up by a group of doctors, led by Sebastian. During their time at Sebastian's base, the two were tested on and Micah was discovered to be among those with a rare blood type that can be turned into a drug--a drug that hides that allows people to blend in with infected. The doctors made Micah believe this to be a cure and the man believed he found his purpose, but the doctors (who were partners with Blackheart) only used this drug for their own survival. Meredith broke Micah out of their control but gave her life in the process. A revenge fueled Micah regrouped with his former group to kill Blackheart. While his initial murder of Sebastian left him feeling empty, Micah found purpose in living his life by what Meredith said he could be--a hero. Stepping up as a protector, Micah helped get his group to the Florida zone, where he continued to act in heroic ways. During the invasion of the zone by Joel and his group of bandits, Micah defended people against them until he was confronted by Joel, where despite his best efforts, was killed in combat. Overview Micah is quite the story, and oh, what a depressing story it is. Bred from abusive childhood without any guidance to help him, it's a shocker that Micah hasn't given up on life already, although deep down he probably already has. Holding a severe case of social anxiety, Micah is a cynical, apathetic, clinical depressed, paranoid survivor, who struggles to find any place in the world. Unable to make inner peace or find any purpose, Micah limps along the ruined world without any grasp on his own self. In no way does it help that his schizophrenia constantly torments him, blinding him even further from the world. These traits, along with his apparent apathy to the deeds he commits, lead many to think of him as a sociopath. Though this is far from the truth, however, as Micah holds a heart of gold for those around him. This is very evident with Meredith, the one person he has connected too and has sworn to protect. Micah holds an underlining love and compassion for humanity, and even though he can't connect with them, Micah still hopes he can do right by them. With a sense of altruism in his blood, Micah is willing to sacrifice both his life and personal soul to save even just one life. Arc Killed Victims *Sebastian (Book 4) *Small amounts of people *Numerous amounts of infected Appearances Trivia *Micah's heart belongs to Adrien. ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:Mr. Robot